Becoming
by Amarissia
Summary: Reno was waiting to become what he is. Only Sephiroth could see that. Rated M for adult content.
1. Metamorphosis

_Not new, quite old in fact, but never before uploaded here. If you have as few morals as I do, enjoy!_

**Becoming, Part One: **

**Metamorphosis**

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this," Reno grumbled quietly as he stared at the floor of the elevator.

"You have only yourself to blame. Surely you didn't think you could refer to SOLDIER's revered general as 'Sexy-roth' in public, and not expect the man to hear about it?"

"Doesn't mean he should get to kill me."

Tseng briefly patted his young subordinate's shoulder. He truly did feel for Reno. The boy was only sixteen, despite the skills that had made him a sort of prodigy among the Turks, and youth could excuse a lot of things. But Reno had to learn that disrespect toward ShinRa's higher-ups was not tolerated, and though the kid's anxiety was perfectly understandable, Tseng himself wasn't very worried. He had handed Turks over to Sephiroth for discipline before. The few hours of menial busywork he assigned was nothing to the intimidation the general caused, and this exercise always made them better Turks afterward.

"I wouldn't deliver you to your death, Reno. All you need to do is obey the general's orders for a few hours, he'll probably lecture you, then he'll let you go. I think he wants you to examine his place for electronic bugs, he knows you're my best for that sort of thing."

"Wouldn't you know if Sephiroth's apartment was bugged?"

"Yes," Tseng agreed with his enigmatic smile, "but I don't want to spoil the challenge for you."

Reno groaned and rolled his eyes. "You know, it was a compliment. The guy ought to be flattered, yo."

"Sephiroth is not like other men. He is also hard to predict. You would do well to remember that."

They reached the end of the hallway, and Tseng pressed the door buzzer for the residence marked only by an ornate silver 'S' above the door. The tall man who answered it was like a marble statue come to life and made into a walking wet dream, leather and liquid metal eyes and shimmering silver hair illuminating the inhumanly flawless skin. Reno was too nervous at the moment to be aroused, but still, he had to appreciate how stunning the legendary hero was. A guy like that should be used to people talking about him, the young Turk thought, does he take offense and punish everyone who tells it like it is?

Sephiroth glanced at the redhaired penitent, then nodded shortly to Tseng. "Commander."

"As previously agreed, General, I leave this in your hands. But I request that you take Reno's age into consideration while you're reprimanding him. We were sixteen ourselves, once."

"Indeed," Sephiroth said flatly, showing no sign that he had ever been less rigid and serious than he was now. "You need not worry."

"Thank you. You can just dismiss him when you're finished." Tseng turned to Reno and fought the urge to hug or pat him. He was a father figure to all his Turks, but this one, his problem child, brought true paternal feelings out in him. "I should be finished in Midgar in the morning. We'll talk then, all right?"

"Sure thing, Boss," Reno drawled, holding tightly to his cocky air of confidence. It was a useful mask, one he'd worn so long that he often forgot it wasn't his face.

Tseng turned and was gone without another word. Sephiroth stepped back to let Reno inside and shut the door behind him, locking it with a few taps to the keypad. Reno thought that was odd, but then figured that the much-sought-after general probably had to guard what privacy he had. Waiting to be spoken to and trying to appear casual, the boy glanced around him. He hadn't thought too much about what Sephiroth's apartment would look like, but what he saw seemed fitting. Spotlessly clean, stark black and white, a simplistic style though every furnishing was expensive.

Sephiroth was watching him intently, saying nothing. There was no anger in the stare, no forgiveness, no vindictive pleasure. Well, a business-like approach to this was better than fury, but the silence was really getting to Reno. He took a guess at what Sephiroth wanted.

"Uh, look General, I'm sorry about what I said. It was just a joke, yo. But I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Very well," was the response, which Reno found hopeful. "Tseng tells me you have a gift for locating electronic recording devices. How exactly do you do this?"

"Oh." Reno shrugged modestly but smiled a cocky grin. "I can hear 'em. If I listen closely, even the most high-tech ones make a continuous sound on a certain frequency. For some reason, I can pick it up. Rude says maybe I'm part bloodhound or something."

"I didn't know he could speak," Sephiroth said dryly.

"A lot of people think that about you, yo. Uh, General."

"Indeed. You can start in here."

Reno headed into the living room agreeably enough, centering himself and hoping he would be able to concentrate enough with those intense eyes on him. _I'm a Turk_, he reminded himself_. I can handle anything. Turks don't get intimidated. _

The boy closed his green eyes, and tilted his face upward, scanning the still air around him for the telltale humming. Nothing so far. Who would be suicidal enough to spy on the general, anyway? Tseng could have saved them both the trouble -

Reno sensed the flurry of sudden movement behind him too late to do anything about it. Sharp pressure at the base of his skull, and the last thing he remembered was falling.

_srsrsrsrs_

His first hazy waking thought was that Tseng was going to kill him for drinking again, like it was _his_ fault that Rod always had the good stuff in his cabinets and weclomed an all-night drinking partner. Despite his small stature, Reno was no lightweight, and he wondered for a minute how many shots it had taken to knock him down before he remembered. Sephiroth, the apartment. Was that where he was? The bed he was on was huge, silk-sheeted and comfortable, but unfamiliar. Even more worrisome was his complete nudity, and the padded cuffs locking his wrists to the bedposts. It sure put the dull pain in his head into perspective. No wonder he'd first thought this was a mere hangover.

"Not funny, General," he grumbled softly. So this was how he taught disrespectful subordinates a lesson? Must be why no one risked having to do it twice.

Assuming humiliation was the point of this and counting that mission accomplished, Reno concentrated on freeing himself. Escape from different types of restraint was something Turks trained in and practiced constantly, and so far Reno had defeated every type of rope and chain knot Tseng had set him. It was really just a matter of relaxing your muscles and limbs enough to shift them however much or slowly was necessary, and Reno, though restless, was stubborn.

But handcuffs, handcuffs were problematic. If put on while the prisoner was awake, Turks had a trick to expand the muscles of their forearms and then let them deflate, leaving the cuffs loose enough to slip through. If they were still too tight, all right, it would be less pleasant, but you had a choice of either dislocating your thumb and forefinger, or rubbing the wrist on the metal until you have enough blood to ease your way out. Reno preferred the latter, because the recovery time was quicker, and as a teenager he appreciated a good mess.

However...these particular handcuffs were so tight that he couldn't slide through them even a bit. They were padded on the inside of the rings, so he couldn't hurt himself with them. Clearly these were meant for play, not work, and Reno wasn't sure if he should be worried or pleased that he knew such a private thing about the reclusive general.

Reno had just accepted that there was nothing within the reach of his feet that could help him when the bedroom door slowly opened. The humorless general, no doubt, come to gloat about getting the drop on a cocky Turk. Well, fine, let him have his fun, the sexy bastard, as long as he hadn't brought friends or a camera or anything.

He hadn't. Sephiroth was alone, unarmed, shirtless and clad only in soft black sleeping pants. _Don't get excited_, Reno ordered his anatomy. If he got a rise from this admittedly drool-worthy sight, there was no way he'd be able to hide it. More urgent even than that, though, was Sephiroth's unwavering gaze. He didn't look like he was about to lecture or punish or mock. His silver eyes were flickering up and down Reno's pale, nude body. Was he surprised by how slender and small the boy was? Reno was touchy and defensive on that topic, frequently subjected to teasing and patronizing comments from the other Turks. Like it was his fault he was younger than them, and anyway, he was only sixteen. Still growing, right?

Then again, maybe there was another reason for the scrutiny. Reno was cocky (with reason) about his abilities, not so much his appearance, but he knew many people found him attractive, from the way they looked at him. The rare combination of striking red hair, rich green eyes and white skin on someone who seemed young and innocent could hardly go unappreciated in a mostly-male environment like ShinRa. Reno knew he was what people called 'pretty'.

He hadn't gotten much of a chance to use this advantage, though, there had just never been opportunity. He'd been under Tseng's watchful eye since age thirteen, when he began Turk training. The only one he'd connected physically with was Rod, who was ten years older. "I have wines older than you, rookie," he'd scoffed early that night. Hours later three of those bottles were empty, and he must have tasted realization on Reno's willing lips, because he'd pulled back and smiled with kind sadness.

_"Tseng would kill me, kid. He specifically told me he would."_

_"So he doesn't have to know," Reno insisted, pulling Rod closer to nearly lay on top of him. "C'mon, I'm gonna get sexually repressed here. It ain't like there are many other fifteen-year-olds around outside of the army."_

_"I...we just can't," Rod sighed. "I like my job, and not being in jail."_

_"Don't you want me?" Reno asked, the doubting tone a good impression of what would be genuine timidity in any other child. The playfulness in his forest-eyes mixed not with arrogance, for once, but a very real innocence, and he bit his lower lip without thinking about it._

_Rod didn't consider himself a pervert, but he couldn't deny that Reno, a cynical soul in a young nymph's body, had an allure that was tough to resist. No wonder the eyes of married executives followed him lewdly, no wonder all the Turks watched over him as a younger, pain-in-the-ass brother. Rod knew he wouldn't either lose or win this battle but something in between, as his tongue delved into the sweet, inexperienced mouth._

_Another bottle eased his nerves, and a frank we're-just-friends talk the next morning soothed his conscience. But that night, with that strange charge of tension and forbidden want in the air, he had helped the teenager strip off his rumpled suit. While Rod sat mesmerized, quietly giving direction, Reno had lain nude on the carpet and slowly jerked himself off. All his frustrated adolescent need had only the unsteady voice to cling to, and the sight of Rod stroking his own cock to climax._

Why was he thinking of that now? Sephiroth's eyes held none of Rod's desperate, dirty guilt. But...the interest was there, shining silver, unburdened by conscience. How could this be? Sephiroth, who could have anyone. Who could have worldliness or complete innocence, why would he want a disrespectful kid who was neither and both?

"Uh, General," Reno forced out at last. "You got me. I learned my lesson, honest. I'm sorry, and I'll never say anything dis- "

The redhead's voice disappeared as Sephiroth sat down and cupped the boy's cock in his large, soft hand. He massaged, gently kneaded it, and after ceasing the struggles that were doing no good anyway, Reno stared up at him dumbly, feeling nothing yet but shock and the beginnings of real fear.

"You are smooth," the general said, in a thoughtful voice that matched his expression. "Completely. I am also."

In a less vulnerable frame of mind, Reno would have smugly found it amusing that Sephiroth, a walking advertisement for the miracle of mako, could have forgotten its side effect of suppressing the growth of body hair. Turks were enhanced much less than the SOLDIERs with their eerily glowing eyes, but their speed and deadly accuracy was no more natural than anything ShinRa produced. Everything was chemically altered, scientifically manipulated. No wonder young recruits cursed with beauty that was fresh and untainted were coveted so hungrily. Could it be purity that Sephiroth was looking for, in the flesh that hardened in his hand, the tiny gasps that Reno couldn't silence?

"Sir, w-why - "

"Shut up," the general said flatly.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I won't - "

Involuntarily, Reno's protests faded into moans and babbling that would have embarrassed him under any other circumstances. The hand was skillful, the lines of Sephiroth's body the stuff of fantasy, the face gazing down at him so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at. You'd have to be a corpse not to enjoy this, but then Sephiroth smiled, and it was faint and triumphant and smug, the look of Reno's detested father who had called him weak, and Tseng whenever he scolded like a parent instead of a boss. It was the look of older and stronger that Reno hated in adults who didn't realize he _was_ one in all but age.

The young Turk growled wordlessly and aimed a kick at the general's head, furious and willing to die to make his point. Sephiroth didn't react with the expected violence and anger, he merely caught the offending foot. He put it down with a look of warning, then took two soft, strong ropes from the closet and used them to secure Reno's ankles to the two remaining bed posts, high up so that the boy's lower back was lifted off the comforter.

"I don't wish to hurt you," he said calmly, staring passively into the wide green eyes, "but the more you obey, the more pleasant this will be for you. And the apartment is double-soundproofed, so don't bother screaming. Yet," he finished with a smile.

"Sir, I'm sorry," Reno whispered (whimpered, really, but he refused to accept that). "I won't ever - just please - "

Sephiroth sat down on the bed, gently took hold of Reno's chin and turned it to make the boy face him. He didn't cover his mouth or gag him, only let his fingers play over the pretty features, but Reno went silent anyway, waiting with trepidation.

"You've never been with anyone, have you, Turk?"

Reno tried to scowl at that, maybe make a noise of contempt, but it felt pathetic, because the general would see through it easily. Maybe it was stupid to be ashamed of innocence, but that was a quality Reno had just never prized in himself, not even the physical part of it that had nothing to do with knowledge of the real world. Although, right now, with Sephiroth eyeing it like a rare jewel, Reno was beginning to wonder if he should have been more careful in what he wished for.

"You are puzzling," the legend said thoughtfully, trailing his fingers slowly down the neck to the chest. "Everything about you is raw and sexual, begging to be taken by any who dare, and yet you are untouched. You did not struggle because you don't want me, you fought because you think I'm going to force you."

Sephiroth took a large bottle of scented lubricant from the nightstand and tossed it onto the bed, then stood and let his loose black pants drop. He was a god, living marble too perfect to be human, but Reno was rudely awakened from his awe by what the deity said next.

"I _am_ going to force you. I'm going to tear away your burden of innocence and make an honest whore out of you."

Reno froze, and didn't snap out of it until long, slick fingers began to probe him. He wiggled as much as he could (which was very little), trying to lift off of them, but then they touched that place inside that he had only ever heard about, and his back arched like a cat's. The angle forced the fingers deeper, increased the pressure, and they were spreading him, painting his insides with warmth. Sephiroth got between his raised and spread legs and worked his hand a little deeper.

"You want this. You've needed it so long. And no matter how much you're given, you will always crave more."

Reno tried to look at him defiantly, tried to feign boredom and distaste for this, but the pressure against that spot was stronger than he'd expected. Each slide of a finger into it was a jolt he couldn't guard against, and the pleasure was dangerous. Doubly dangerous. Because it was frantic and uncontrollable, and because it made a small part of him want to bare himself and accept it.

"You are unusually sensitive, even for a virgin," Sephiroth commented. He put the mouth of the lubricant bottle to the boy's entrance and squeezed, nodding as Reno shuddered violently at the sudden cold. "There are scientists who believe that red-haired people are more sensitive in general. They have lower pain thresholds, for example. How fortunate it would be if your capacity for pleasure was greater than most people's as well."

Sephiroth's finger went to one pale pink nipple and circled it with the tip, letting the nail be felt just slightly on this delicate area. Continuing to work his hand in and out, his other fingers toyed with the flattish nub, flicking and rubbing to bring a blush of color into it.

"This is...my punishment?" Reno gasped, managing a cocky, though brief, smirk.

"No. This is your lesson."

The general twisted the nipple, slowly at first, then harder and harder until Reno was trying to arch up to stop the pulling, and his face was tightening with a discomfort he tried to hide. At the same time, the prostate was pounded more fiercely, and caught between conflicting sensations, Reno wasn't sure which to feel. Sephiroth's calm smile expected an answer, or perhaps knew one already.

"This is your lot in life, little whore. Pleasure and pain together. You must learn to embrace it." Sephiroth's hand withdrew and was wiped clean, and he released the reddened nipple and made no attempt to soothe it. "Would reciprocity comfort you?"

Reno had no idea what he was talking about until Sephiroth lifted the red-haired head up off the pillow and, bending over him, guided Reno's mouth to one of his own pale nipples. Curiosity overruled any decision the young Turk might have made or rejected, a desire to know what that widely coveted skin tasted like. Head cradled in the large hand, Reno shut his eyes and closed his lips around the barely-raised mound. His tongue pressed it first, then swirled, and there was not the sense of salt that human skin was supposed to have. This was more like silky, pliant marble, flavored only with the lust that it soaked in daily. Sephiroth tasted like want, his own, everyone else's, Reno's.

Encouraged by fingers massaging his scalp, Reno suckled as he once had from his nearly-forgotten mother. He had the impression that he was supposed to bite, inflict pain as had been done to him, but if there was no way out of this, gentleness should at least be encouraged. Sephiroth made an almost inaudible hiss, an encouraging sound, and he held Reno's head in place as he shifted his own body onto the bed. It was very uncomfortable now, straining the muscles of his neck in order to reach the chest that bent down from between his legs. Finally Sephiroth urged him off, gently, laying the boy's head back down, green eyes preoccupied with the swollen nub that glistened with saliva.

"You like that," the general stated. "Older men who see you as a child will like that as well. It is quite becoming, the way your lips purse and your eyes close as though in contented sleep."

"Do you...see me as..." Reno trailed off, watched with apprehension as hands gripped his thighs.

"You are a larva," Sephiroth said simply, and without preamble or permission, began to slide into Reno's body.

It didn't hurt as much as he had expected, even with the suddenness of it and the virgin tightness. But it was intense, the thought that this stretching was caused by _someone else inside him_. And it was _Sephiroth_, everyone's fantasy, the man that any boy would eagerly choose for his first time. But it wasn't supposed to be like this, was it? The handcuffs, the rope, the deception? Gaia, either way, it felt good; it burned, but the fire was exquisite.

Sephiroth watched the boy's slight wince intently, and his expression didn't change when he began to thrust roughly and genuine pain widened the green eyes. The silly child was squirming, rattling the handcuffs and crying out, even as he arched up and moaned.

"The pain makes it better," the general instructed. "Makes it more real. You don't want me to be gentle."

He wasn't. Sephiroth fucked the inexperienced body to his own satisfaction, only taking the slightest care not to be unnecessarily rough. His aim was not to put the young Turk off of sex, but rather the opposite. And for all his youth and lack of consent, the boy made an agreeable partner, groaning and thrashing as his body tried to deal with these new sensations. Sephiroth's casual liaisons were usually with those his own age or older, frequently friends, only involving young ones when the beauty and innocence were enough to be worth the potential complications. This one was certainly beautiful, and that his purity was so clearly a burden to him fascinated Sephiroth. How could he not perform the kindness of ripping it away?

Reno's cheek fell tiredly against the pillow when Sephiroth withdrew. How long would it hurt? he wondered. A Cure spell was murmured, a flash of green, and his question was answered. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the general approaching with a handcuff key, just as something slick, cylindrical and smooth was forced into him.

"Unh!"

The Cure had healed any tearing and bruising that might have been caused, and it apparently had re-tightened the stretched passage. The dildo's (Reno knew enough to guess what it was) progress was eased by lubricant and semen and traces of blood, but the tightness made it feel like the first time. Only now, once he had recovered a little from the sudden penetration, Reno didn't like the cold of it, the inhuman hardness; it didn't fit snugly and stimulate as well as Sephiroth's cock had.

The general was reclined casually on the bed as he forced the toy in and out of the teenager's body. Reno breathed a sigh of relief when the warmed but still uncomfortable thing was withdrawn, and he felt he could breathe again without being broken on the inhuman organ. Another Cure was cast, easing the soreness all over but doing nothing for the tiredness that was beginning to set in, an exhaustion that even Turk training had not acquainted him with. There was no time to think of this. Sephiroth had merely been resting up, and now he hovered his body over Reno's and stroked the boy's trembling cheek.

"Do you like being filled?" the general asked, his voice a mockery of tenderness.

He did, part of him had felt not only filled but _ful_filled. "No. Please, just let me - "

"I'm going to penetrate you again. Would you rather I fuck you myself, or would you prefer this?" The dildo slapped lightly against his sticky thigh.

"You can have anyone you want," Reno tried, attempting reason though it wasn't his strong point. "Why would you - "

Hard plastic jabbed him again, turning the remaining words to a choking gasp in his throat. Reno felt as tense as a coiled spring when this thing was in him, much worse than Sephiroth himself. One, however wrong and painful, was at least natural, the contours of his cock fitting well, stretching but rubbing places that sparked little fireworks of pleasure. The imitation cock was clumsy, even in a skilled hand, its only pleasure the steady thump against the the prostate, and the way it fit so badly inside was like another, separate pain. Fuck, if Reno had wanted this kind of sex, he'd have been fantasizing about fumbling kids his own age, not suave older men.

_This is not sex_, he reminded himself. _This is rape. _Sephiroth being hot didn't change that, didn't take away the sick feeling in the back of his throat.

The first few times, Reno had been sure each would be the last. Later, he found himself wondering if it would ever stop at all. Though naturally unable to sleep, the boy tiredly let his mind wander into reveries of the home he'd run from, his asshole of a father, to the better images of patient, exasperated Tseng, and all the Turks, his new family. Rude's stoic silence that couldn't quite hide his affection, Amaya and Kiisa's antics that made him laugh hysterically. Reno learned not to be jolted completely from his thoughts by a spike in the pain, though when the almost inevitable ecstasy picked up and began to carry him, he tossed his head back and let it. It was brief, but bliss, all that made the hurt and the force bearable. Then back to his distracting musings, as the Cure spell re-tightened him and the blood-streaked phallus invaded him again.

The respites were only minutes long, sometimes seconds. A few times, Sephiroth gently tilted his head up and patiently coaxed him to drink a few swallows of water. Once, the general inserted a catheter tube into Reno's penis with professional ease and drained his bladder. The dark sky outside told Reno that it wasn't morning any longer, and he was ashamed to realize that he wanted Tseng very badly. There wasn't enough energy to turn his head to hide the tears, or even blink them away fast enough.

"Poor child," Sephiroth crooned, laying his palm against a wet cheek. "So confused. It hurts, and you don't want it, but you don't like to feel empty either, do you?"

"Please," Reno whispered. It had been the longest break yet, ten minutes, and he didn't know what he was asking for in this relief, only that his body arched up gratefully when a few slippery fingers caressed his insides.

"This would be easier on you, hmm? I could pleasure you this way, make you come as you've been coming for me all day like such a good boy."

Reno clenched around the fingers, voluntarily this time, frustrated that he couldn't clamp down on them the way he needed to. The long digits took hold of his prostate and massaged and he moaned and rolled his head from side to side. It felt so fucking good, and it didn't hurt at all, but something was missing.

"You'll be fine, once you've learned," Sephiroth mused aloud. "You were made for this, you will make it part of your life, and all the men whose eyes follow you will teach you so much. Let's get you ready for them, my eager little whore."

"Let me go," Reno begged, even as the curling, massaging fingers were making his eyelids flutter. "Please...I don't want..."

"I'm going to penetrate you again. Do you want me, or this?"

"Not that not that _please_ - " A frustrated sob swallowed Reno's pleas, this was not fair, this was worse than rape, it was something that made the rape satisfying by comparison. How could he want the cock of the man who was using him like this, be able to think of nothing else now but how it had felt for warm flesh to be tucked inside his own heat, stimulating every nerve in a way that this bruising toy could never dream of doing?

It was two more rounds before Sephiroth asked again, brushing fresh tears from the exhausted eyes with his fingertips. This time he did a FullCure, which banished every hint of discomfort from the body and cued the confusion and longing and mental pain to rush forward to fill the void. Cocky mask forgotten, Turk dignity discarded, Reno sobbed unabashedly in a way he had not been capable of since taking on his cynical, jaded persona, and he had never been hurt enough before that to need such a miserable release of emotion. In the midst of this, Sephiroth's behavior seemed oddly kind, petting the boy's silky red hair, pressing his lips to gather up and lick the tears, stroking him to full hardness and then climax so that he spurted just as the last shaking sobs were coming up.

"Tears can be seductive," Sephiroth seemed to be instructing him, pausing to nuzzle at his neck and jaw. "Pretty, wounded child. So many will want to save you, even when they realize what you are, and how far below virtue they must descend to have you."

"Please...sir..."

"You don't want fake anymore, do you? You want real. You want _me_."

Without waiting for the answer he already knew, Sephiroth guided himself inside and began to rock, making Reno's shoulders lunge off the bed and his head tilt back to brush the pillows. Oh, this was better, this was what he needed. He gaped through his gasps at the sight above him, marveling at the surreal beauty of Sephiroth, wondering how he could still find it desirable emnow/em. The orgasm that came didn't need to be coaxed or forced out of him as the toy had had to do. It emerged as easily as spring rain out of heavy clouds, something natural even if it was hard to understand.

Sephiroth returned to using the toy next, first wiping it clean of lubrication so that each Cure became an even more welcome relief. After what could have been two hours or six, he removed it, used the Restore materia, and asked the same question of the whimpering boy on his bloody sheets.

"I am going to penetrate you again. Would you prefer the toy, or me?"

"You, you, please," Reno answered quickly, fresh tears relieving the stickiness of his eyes. The general paused to grab some tissues and firmly wipe them and the rest of his face clean.

"Tell me exactly what you want, whore. You don't want me to misunderstand."

"I want you to fuck me," Reno breathed out in a breath he'd been holding. His cheeks flushed a little, but that was the only sign of embarrassment he would show.

"You are telling the truth," Sephiroth said with a faint smile. "Let me show you how much better it is when you want it."

Reno felt, but didn't see, his hands fall from the cuffs and his ankles from the ropes. A stiffness was in his limbs from being held immobile so long (the night sky was beginning to lighten) but soft hands were on them, massaging the muscles as blood flow was restored to normal. Clearly Sephiroth didn't have to worry about his captive fleeing or fighting (Reno was so exhausted that he couldn't even sit up) but the general's knowing smile made the reason for undoing the restraints clear. He knew Reno did want this, he observed the green eyes transmuted from fear to need with a scientific interest he would have been loathe to recognize in himself.

Sephiroth guided the young Turk's legs to wrap around himself, and when he entered this time it was smoothly, slowly, carefully. Reno's arms pulled the general down to him as his own head was lifted up, and when he cried out it was into Sephiroth's hot mouth, into the lips that swallowed his moans and the tongue that curled around his own with the heat of a dancing flame. Sephiroth's hair fell around them like a web of satin threads, and Reno groped at it, clutched it, wanted to wrap himself in it. Able to move now, he followed Sephiroth's rhythm, raising and lowering his hips to meet him.

"Gaia, fuck, fuck," Reno groaned as he pressed his face to a slender white neck.

"You'll never feel this much pleasure again," Sephiroth murmured, as the boy came with convulsions and a scream, "but you will always search for it."

Reno had enough strength only to turn his head to the side and sigh with relief as the organ inside him shot its seed deep into the satisfied, sore darkness. He wanted to keep looking at Sephiroth, but his eyes began to shut on their own, and he felt a pair of lips brush his forehead.

"You will be all right now. Sleep."

Sephiroth pulled out gently and eased the boy's legs back down to the comforter. Reno felt the withdrawl as he would have the loss of a limb.

**To be concluded.**


	2. Below Virtue

**Becoming, Part Two: **

**Below Virtue**

"Reno? Reno?"

There were too many sensations at once upon waking, and Reno blinked dumbly as he tried to separate them. It was daytime, the sun poured in even through the half-shut window blinds. A needle was being extracted from his arm, leaving a faint sting to be dabbed by a cotton ball. He felt drowsy, better after sleeping but still too tired to move. He was clean, as were the bedclothes beneath him, and he could recall only very faintly being lifted up and washed under the soothing spray of a shower. He was still nude, though an unfamiliar blanket had been placed over him and covered his body from neck to toes.

"Reno."

A hand was stroking his hair, one that he knew from somewhere, and the voice was Tseng's. Reno opened his eyes to the strange sight of his superior concerned and not skillfully hiding it.

"Tseng? Yo," he said weakly, trying to smile.

"Everything's okay now." Tseng's gaze shifted to the other side of the room and went deadly cold, as did his tone. "This is your idea of discipline, General?"

Reno struggled to turn his head. There was Sephiroth, looking immaculate in his usual attire, leaning casually against the wall with a neutral expression hiding the smirk in his voice.

"What better example of punishment could there be than the humiliation of a day tied up and naked? Unless you're alleging that something else happened as well, Commander."

Someone beside Tseng made a sudden, violent move toward the general, and the Turk leader held him back. "Rude, stand down! You know we can't touch him," Tseng added quietly.

"Rude?" Reno said, looking around. "You there, partner? Say somethin', ya fuckin' mute."

"Here."

It was a sign of Tseng's concern that he didn't scold Reno for his language, merely stepped back so Rude could pick him up, tucking the blanket around the boy to wrap him securely.

"Hey," Reno complained. "Fuck off, I'm fine, I can walk."

"If you're sure you don't want him in the med lab, that's fine, I can come check on him periodically," a man whom Reno had not seen said, wearing a white lab coat and packing things into his medical bag. "Where will he be?"

"My apartment," Tseng said immediately. "I'll make sure you have authorization."

"Fuck that, I hate your place, it's boring! Tseng? Are you even listening to me?"

"Ssh," Tseng said gently, patting Reno's head again, and the teenager would have knocked the hand away had he been able to move.

"He shouldn't have any pain, there's no physical damage I can see. Just make sure he rests and eats, give him a lot of fluids, and someone from the psych. department will get in touch with you to set up counseling. That's procedure."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Tseng, I'm fine," Reno said quietly, resigned to the fact that his boss and everyone else here knew what happened. "Really. It's okay."

"If you're sure he was really, uh..." the doctor said awkwardly. "I mean, if what you think is true, he may be in shock. Denial isn't uncommon."

"Would you quit fuckin' talkin' about me like I'm not here?" Reno snapped, but the stranger only looked at him apologetically.

"Reno, it's all right," Tseng said, speaing to him at last. "We know what happened."

"I suppose I was right to be concerned that my quarters are monitored," Sephiroth said idly. "You'll be glad to know, Commander, that I can find and remove these devices myself. There will be no need for the boy to return, provided he has learned how to behave."

Reno could sense Tseng's controlled rage, as palpably as he felt Rude hold him more tightly and closely. The doctor muttered "Excuse me" and made a hasty retreat. Reno looked at Sephiroth, who was smiling at him secretively. Whatever Tseng had seen or heard recorded from the previous day, there was one thing that only two people knew so far - who and what Reno really was.

"I've learned my lesson, General," he whispered.

"That's enough," Tseng said tensely, "we're going. And General...you think I can't hurt you. But if you touch him again, I will find a way, whatever it costs me."

Sephiroth bowed his head respectfully, and Reno caught one last faint smile before they were moving, he was being carried to the elevator. Tseng was on his phone directing the other Turks, who were clearing the route to their leader's apartment so Reno need not be seen at a time like this.

His strength hadn't come back enough to do more than wiggle, so Reno knew he had no hope of getting away from his partner. But though he was embarrassed, and annoyed by all this fuss, Reno took notice of how gently these big, dangerous arms were cradling him.

"Rude?"

A pair of dark sunglass lenses tilted downward.

"A hundred Gil if you get me away from this freak," the boy offered, indicating Tseng.

Rude's serious face, difficult to read but betraying anger, smirked for a moment, and he shook his head.

"Put me down, at least?"

Another shake of the head.

"C'mon, don't you love me at all?"

"Yes," Rude said simply, and Reno couldn't think of anything to say against that.

_srsrsrsrs_

It was weeks before Reno was allowed to return to the apartment he shared with Dazz, the second-youngest Turk, and nearly as long before he was allowed even the most boring kinds of duty. That time was mostly spent watching TV or complaining, both of which he tried to do whenever the lady from the psych. department came to talk about what had happened to him. At first, he had insisted nothing happened. She counted it a "breakthrough" when Reno admitted that he and the general had sex, but she didn't believe his insistence that it was consensual.

Neither did Tseng, who was being unusually lenient but no less annoying, hovering and ordering Reno to eat and coming into the guest bedroom at night to try to talk to him.

"Tseng, I told you, I'm sixteen, I can consent."

"But you didn't. You were tied to his bed, kept there for almost a day."

"Maybe I'm kinky," Reno retorted, crossing his arms defensively as he slouched back on the pillows. "It was _Sephiroth_, no one would say no to Sephiroth."

"You did." Tseng looked strange, like he was about to lose the calm that was as much a part of his face as his nose or cheeks. "Reno, I heard you on the tapes."

"Then you must have also heard me moaning and begging for more."

"That wasn't your fault. None of it was. And the things he told you about yourself are not true."

"I wanted it," Reno said, shifting on the bed to face away from his boss. "I wanted _him_. He was right."

A short, still silence, then Tseng adjusted the blanket, gently squeezed his shoulder and stood up, taking his weight off the mattress. Reno felt a little guilty as he listened to footsteps pause at the open door.

"Good night, Reno. Sleep well."

Reno lay awake a long time, wondering why no one could understand how free he felt. The Turks, ever his older siblings, were stopping by with junk food and stuffed animals like he was some sort of invalid. Tseng had let his reserved parental urges run wild, and Rude - though his silence was now welcome - had begun to watch his young partner the way one might watch a crack slowly splitting a vase. When they spoke quietly in other rooms, Reno was no longer his name or "the kid" but "the poor kid". No one seemed to realize he had been reborn.

After a while, Reno finally figured out that in order to get out from under Tseng's thumb, he'd have to play along. He stopped arguing and exploding, he pretended to try the therapy, he took his time easing back into his old life of duty. All the while, he wondered exactly what he had learned and when he'd have a chance to put it into practice. By night, he masturbated and fingered himself and dreamed about Sephiroth. By day, he waited for the opportune moments. It was a skill Turks learned to hone to perfection.

_srsrsrsrs_

Two months after the "incident", Reno secretly hid all the pens in Rod and Gun's office and generously volunteered to get more. He timed his trip into the floor's supply closet with that of Director Lehrman, head of ShinRa's Department of Public Affairs, who was a handsome man in his early forties and cut a dashing figure in his pinstripe suit.

"Good afternoon, Director."

"Oh, hello!" Lehrman said awkwardly, his hand falling away from the forms it had been reaching for. "A Turk. Reno, right?"

"Uh-huh." The boy smiled innocently. "Sir, could I trouble you to grab a box of black pens down for me? They're a little too high up for me."

Lehrman looked uncertainly back and forth between Reno's guileless expression and the indicated shelf, which was directly behind the boy and above his head. "Of course," he said, and stepped forward to lift the required object down. This put his body directly against Reno's, and the executive cursed himself quietly. He loved his wife, he tried to avoid these urges, had tried to avoid this kid...but the kid was looking at him strangely, like he was out of breath.

Trying not to get caught in those bewitching green eyes, Lehrman handed the box to Reno, who put it aside, and neither made any attempt to move away. The teenager came up to about Lehrman's chin, and was now looking up with a soft, boyish smile. Damn it, why did the child have to be innocently seductive, so fair with skin he knew would be as soft as a girl's, why did he have to be so close, any closer and the boy's flat stomach would be pressed against the beginning of an erection in a man old enough to be his father.

"Thanks. I hate being so short."

"Y-You're still growing. It was no trouble."

"Okay. But I'd still like to give you something in return," Reno whispered coyly, parting his lips and pushing his hips forward in what seemed to be an invitation.

"Like...like what?" Lehrman croaked.

"What do you want?" Hands calloused from years of writing and a carpentry hobby went to either side of Reno's waist and hesitantly stroked the lean torso over the suit shirt. "It's okay, tell me."

"Just to touch you," Lehrman blurted out. "Just to touch you a little, I won't hurt you. I would never - "

"Touch me." Reno lazily let his head rest on the cabinet behind him as the buttons were eagerly undone and Lehrman gently thumbed the rosy nipples. "Do you like that I'm this size?"

"You're perfect," the director said fervently. "So beautiful. Can I..."

Reno nodded and let his trousers be tugged down. There was no underwear to bar Lehrman's way as he reverently cupped the boy's cock and massaged, pausing to finger the balls that were perfectly small and young as everything about Reno was. Reno moaned to encourage him, thrusting for more though he knew the man wanted to fondle, not to rush.

"Your commander, Tseng," Lehrman said in a heavy voice, "if he knew about this - "

"He'll never find out. It's none of his business, he's not my daddy." Reno smirked with a feeling of power at the executive's quick intake of breath. "Do you want to be?"

Lehrman groaned, pressing his lips to the flat white stomach as the youth's erection nearly nudged his chin. "Could you...say it?"

Reno put his hands on Lehrman's shoulders, squeezing them to encourage, wanting the pressure of a hot, sucking mouth. "Daddy, please. I've been good."

Lehrman's moan was loud as a sob this time, and there was a restrained frenzy in the way he encircled and caressed the Turk, placing kisses all over. "Yes, you're good, you're so good, you make Daddy so happy. Tell me what you want, what does my little boy need?"

"I need to come, Daddy." Reno thrust just a little, meaningfully. "It hurts, will you kiss it and make it better?"

Groaning with want, Lehrman locked his ams around the boy's waist, yanked him closer and closed his mouth over the leaking erection. Eager though he was, he had no desire to cause any discomfort, so his grip remained firm but gentle. He rolled Reno's hips and sucked the boy with deep, satisfying swallows, drawing it out just enough to give the teenager an amazing orgasm that kept him on his feet.

When it was done, Lehrman refastened and adjusted the Turk's clothes with careful fingers, then raised them to caress Reno's face, answering Reno's playful smile with one of relief.

"Can I see you again?"

"Sure. Does that mean you're happy with me, Daddy?"

"Very, very happy," Lehrman moaned, cupping a baby-soft cheek with his palm. "I leave for Junon tomorrow for a week, but if you're a good boy when I get back, I'll bring you presents."

"And if I'm bad?" Reno whispered, submissively dropping his eyes.

"Then Daddy will have to spank you, just a little."

"That's okay," Reno said, nuzzling the fingers that explored him. "I know I'm only punished when I need to learn a lesson."

_srsrsrsrs_

Part of a Turk's rotating schedule of tasks was serving as personal, round-the-clock security for the Shinra family. Reno, being a young and relatively new Turk, was only ever assigned the younger members, and even then, not yet in situations that presented real jeopardy. A typical day of guarding the eighteen-year-old vice president consisted of Reno and Rufus sprawled out on couches in the latter's lavish apartment, eating junk food, watching action movies, playing video games. As the day drew on into evening, they would progress to drinking, and Rufus's bar was way better than Rod's.

One night they had just reached that carefree, philosophical but not-quite-falling-over stage when Rufus decided to put the next DVD on. A moment later, the huge screen showed a circular bed where three attractive and nude actors were copulating frantically. One of the two men was in the center, quite young, and he was fucking a woman of about his own age as a much older man thrust into him.

"Oh, sorry," Rufus said dreamily. "Grabbed the wrong case. I'll - "

"It's cool, yo. You can leave this on." Reno watched in silence, as did Rufus, for a minute. "So you like both? Guys and girls?"

"Don't like girls. Father says I hafta, at least a little, so I can father children and carry on the ShinRa legacy. I'd rather let the old man's fucking blood die out."

Reno laughed; Rufus always lost his boarding-school manners when he drank. "So how do you fuck, if the prez doesn't approve?"

"I disguise myself, go to the brothels under the plate."

"So you like younger guys?"

"Yeah, mostly. This one place, the Velvet Chain, has the most exquisite boys. Some are like virgin girls, so shy and timid, they even cry a little when you take them." Rufus smiled, just a little drunkenly. "But my favorite ones are cocky and defiant, till you get them in bed, and they'll do anything you ask and writhe like they fucking love it, and I pick ones that remind me of you."

"Me?" Reno wasn't quite as surprised as he pretended to be. "Really?"

"Shouldn't...shouldn't've said that," Rufus mumbled, shaking his head and sipping a glass of cold water to cool his flushed cheeks.

Reno edged a little closer on the wide, semi-circular couch and rested his chin on a cushion. "What do you make them do? It's okay, I want to know."

Rufus took a long swallow from another glass, and that seemed to buoy up his confidence enough to answer. "Usually the same stuff each time. But sometimes, I make them act things out."

"That's hot," Reno said carefully. "Like..."

"One of the managers has dark hair like Tseng. I had him wear it in a ponytail and fuck the one who looks the most like you. He's not a real redhead, I make him dye it, but he's so pretty, with green eyes. I've watched him get fucked a lot of times, but they're always Cured after, so they stay tight, and I bought a replica of your electromagrod, and I fuck him with it."

Reno continued to move closer, watching the vice president's wistful expression and beginning to notice other evidence of arousal. "Anything else?"

"His name is James, they call him Jamie. I found a guy who looks like Rude, and I bought him a suit and dark glasses, and I brought him to the Velvet Chain and made Jamie ride him, with the manager who looks likes Tseng guiding his hips. Then I told Jamie to say no and pretend he didn't want it, and they took turns taking him, then I held him and I fucked him real slow."

Rufus's hand had wandered to the crotch of his expensive and rumpled pants. He stroked a little, then yanked his hand away with another shake of his head.

"Shit, I need to shut up, you're not s'posed to know this," he mumbled. "I'm sorry, man. If you want to go - "

"I don't. Why would I want to leave?" Reno was sitting next to Rufus now, but because of the way the couch curved, it was more like they were sitting opposite each other. "We're friends, right? And I'm your guard, your Turk. I belong to you."

"You don't have to worry, man." Rufus reached out to squeeze the younger's hand, then the knee it rested on. "I wouldn't do nothing to you...that's why I go to places like that, so nothing'll happen with us."

"What if I want something to happen?" Reno asked seductively. He slid closer, so that the hand on his knee shifted too, until it was brushing his crotch. "You want the real me?"

"You don't hafta...I'm not my dad, I don't make people," Rufus mumbled, even as his hand turned to cup Reno's half-soft cock.

"You're not making me, I'm offering. I want you to do whatever you want with me." Reno unzipped his pants and pushed them down, so Rufus's hand was now playing with him directly, nothing blocking him. "You like the idea of watching people fuck me?"

"Always wanted t'see what you look like coming, and being taken," Rufus murmured, eyes glued to the erection that he was only brushing lightly, so it would last. "Thought'd be kinky with Tseng, and I bet Rude has a huge cock, and you're small..."

Instead of getting annoyed, Reno gently pushed forward into the cupping hand. "Not all of me is small. See, you've made me grow."

"Mmm," the vice president said happily, despite the words that followed. "Shouldn't be doing this. You're younger than me, and not s'posed to fraternize."

"I'd let men fuck me so you can watch," Reno whispered. "I'd go with you to that place, and let every seme pound me while you get off."

"Ohh," Rufus groaned.

"I'm _your_ Turk. I'm yours. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Take off your clothes," was the immediate, unsteady response, and Reno complied, making a bit of a show out of it. "Gaia, you're so hot. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you."

Reno settled himself on Rufus's lap, legs on either side of the vice president's, facing him. He brought their upper bodies together and arched his back a little, letting his head tilt to give Rufus access to his neck. Taking this permission more quickly than he would have sober, Rufus kissed the curve of jaw down to the shoulder, exploring the lean young frame without hesitation.

"I'm yours," Reno whispered, unbuttoning the elder's shirt. "Take me. Take me any way you want. I want to be taken by you."

"I sh-shouldn't," Rufus stammered, his conscience trying to assert itself. "We're drunk, man, I'm taking advantage."

"Okay. Maybe I should offer myself to your father. I've caught the prez looking at me like Heidegger eyes a buffet. Maybe he'll do it on that huge desk in his office."

Rufus's eyes narrowed. "My dad can't have you. I won't allow it."

"Really? Perhaps I'll go now. You can't stop me."

Reno found himself pinned on the wide couch cushions, with Rufus hovering above and holding his wrists, a possessive anger in his eyes. He let go only long enough to shrug off his pants.

"You're _my_ Turk. Don't fuckin' let my father touch you."

"He wants to," Reno taunted. "Claim me first, punish me."

"Punish..."

"You want to take me dry? Hurt me? Make me bleed, make me cry like Jamie?"

"Can't do that, can't hurt," Rufus muttered, shaking his head.

Reno grabbed a tube of lubricant out of his discarded pants and offered it. "Slick yourself, but not me. I don't want slow and gentle, I want to _feel_ you burning into my skin."

Rufus Shinra, his superior, his employer, did as requested, numbly anointing himself with a thick, cautious layer of the clear gel as Reno lifted his legs for Rufus to position any way he wanted. Sober, the vice president would have been careful and apologetic, showing the heart he had to hide from his father. Intoxicated, he drank in the sight of Reno laying invitingly in wait and fell eagerly into him, giving him the feverish pounding the boy so craved. Afterwards, Reno used the Restore materia he'd taken to carrying and, relieved of pain and re-tightened, coyly suggested that he was ready for more.

"Want to, I want to," Rufus moaned, holding Reno's warm body close, fingering him with something like tenderness. "But I can't go again yet."

"Get the electromagrod," the redhead whispered. "Fuck me with your toy."

They ended up using most of Rufus's toy collection; this play paused each time Rufus felt recovered enough to use his own flesh. It was incredible, the pleasure and intensity and possessiveness his surrender brought out in the young Shinra. More then possessiveness, Reno realized when Rufus kissed him and washed him and asked to sleep holding him.

All through this admittedly great sex, something had been missing - more of it, more that would never be enough. Sephiroth's words lingered like a curse, or perhaps only a promise. Reno consented to lay in Rufus's arms, hollowly echoed back fragments of the sweet things murmured to him, but at the same time, he thought of his next conquest, the one he couldn't pass up and finally knew how he would obtain.

_srsrsrsrs_

Rod very conspicuously didn't gripe about Reno's being underage when he brought out the wine. He even felt a tremor in the hand he passed a glass to and steadied it with his own, gazing with gentleness at Reno's weak and sad smile. The boy shifted a lot as he settled into his preferred living room cushion, focusing his eyes downward to flicker up only as though to reassure. Reno sipped this time, needing to be and appear sober and in control of his inhibitions. He had just slowly finished his second glass when Rod edged closer and cleared his throat, uncharacteristically hesitant.

"How are you doing, kid?"

"Don't all the Turks know?" Reno whispered, adding a soft sniffle.

"Hey." For once it worked to Reno's advantage that he was still a kid more than a Turk; Rod's hand went past his shoulder and started to gently rub his back, now and then sliding through the hair gathered into a ponytail. "Have I told you I love this hair of yours?"

"I think everyone has."

"Is it...okay that I'm touching?"

"I'm glad you're not afraid to," Reno said, scooting closer. "Everyone else thinks I'll shatter if they get too close. Rude doesn't even pry me off the sides of buildings anymore."

"It'll get back to normal. We're all just worried about you. We don't know the right things to do or say."

Reno opened his arms to Rod with feigned shyness, as though it took great courage propelled by great need to do so. Rod gathered him up immediately, leaning back and holding the boy to his chest. Reno felt his red hair being pet and had to hide his smile in Rod's jacket; people always wanted to touch it.

"Is why you wouldn't," Reno began, "because it hurts so much that the bottom has to be forced?"

The arms immediately tightened, then loosened a bit. "Kid, you _don't_ have to be forced. That's not the way it's supposed to be, and it doesn't hurt much if it's done right. I promise."

"Would you have done it right if it had been you?" Reno asked softly. "If you'd been my first?"

"Of course I would've." A hint of wariness had crept into Rod's voice, but he still held on.

"Would you..." Reno buried his face in the elder's neck and nuzzled, a cute _and_ sexual motion that had not yet failed him once. "...show me?"

"Oh...kid...I - "

"I just want to know how it's supposed to be. I want something better to remember."

Continuing to press his lips to Rod's neck, Reno began to unbutton and open his shirt to gain further access. Rod lifted his hands to gently draw the boy away and instead pushed his jacket off and began to guide him down to one of many cushions. Several times Rod tried to make a feeble objection, but Reno's mouth was too clever and tempting a target. Every time the elder Turk made a move to separate them, he found himself tossing a pair of pants away or bringing his face closer to study the need in the not-child's green eyes. He wondered absently if they had ever been as young as Reno was supposed to be. Jade but not jaded.

"Kid, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, and if you're gonna call me 'kid' _now_ I might as well be fucking Tseng."

"Gaia, don't bring up Tseng," Rod groaned as he lubed his fingers and plunged them inside.

The heightened sensitivity that Sephiroth had observed did not surprise Rod, who put it down to a mixture of arousal and fear. The one he was glad to see, the other he was determined to ease. Backing off now would only frustrate Reno and send him into the bed of someone who'd likely be less caring, and frankly, Rod also just didn't want to stop. He marveled at the lack of cringing and crying on Reno's face, the pleasure that was there instead. If it was what he needed...what they both wanted...

Three fingers in, Reno whined, "Okay already! Just - fuck - now, now, just fuck me!"

"Try to relax." Rod lifted the teenager's legs further up to wrap around himself. "I'm gonna go easy. Tell me if you want to stop."

"Okay, just - oh, fuck - yes yes Gaia _fuck_ - "

The exquisite tightness Rod was feeling was kept in the back of his mind. He concentrated on keeping his thrusts at the same rhythm Reno's hips were striving for, hitting the prostate each time, lingering a little to rub at it. Reno pulled at his hair, his shoulders, his back, frantic but never frightened, trying for faster, harder.

"Hey," Rod whispered, "don't rush. You want to remember this, right? Ssh, just lay back and feel."

Both to play his part and show his trust in Rod, Reno obediently slowed down. Curiosity was also a motivator. All his sexual experiences so far had been hard, dirty, fast, like the world was ending with each orgasm. The tenderness of Rod's thrusts and hands felt incredible, but strange. A part of Reno wondered how it would have all been if Rod had been his first...then he locked that thought away and concentrated on breathing himself toward that plateau in sight.

Rod seemed to be heading the same way, by the sounds he was making, and though he was drawing it out, neither of them could go much longer. Reno knew Rod would try to get him off first, but he wanted to feel Rod come in him without the soul-searing distraction of his approaching climax.

"Fill me," Reno gasped, clenching purposefully. "Fill me, let me feel it!"

It worked, Rod cried out loudly and spilled, but there was only a moment of that full-everywhere feeling before Reno followed, clinging to the body on top of him as his own shook. It was a longer orgasm than usual; Reno didn't consider that to mean anything except that Rod could hold him through it, whispering comfort he didn't need. For whatever reason, his heart absorbed it anyway.

When the twin sounds of their breathing had quieted, Reno automatically reached for his clothes. Rod gently brought his hand back, hugged the smaller body close to him and grabbed a nearby blanket to cover them.

"Hey, stay here and rest for awhile, okay? I want to keep an eye on you for a bit, just for my own peace of mind. You want a Cure? Okay, let me do it...there. How do you feel?"

Reno smiled, feeling guilty and embarrassed and not sure why. "I'm good. Really, I - "

"Just for a little while. C'mon." Rod arranged them face-to-face, their legs a tangled jumble and his mouth lingering over Reno's forehead. "I love you, kid. But it can't happen again, all right? Until you meet someone right for you, what we just did will have to be enough."

_No_, Reno thought. _It'll never be enough. _

**THE END**


End file.
